


Us Against The World

by Summermuse



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dating, F/F, Fem!Phil, Genderbending, Kinda hate this, Probably Rubbish, fem!Dan, mild bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summermuse/pseuds/Summermuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot about fem!phan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against The World

The first time she saw Danny was when she was out playing football with the boys. She looked away so dramatically that the boys joked that she was  _really_ becoming one of them. She didn't think much of it until she saw her again by the adjacent classroom sporting fresh bangs framing her pretty face. That time, Flo swore Danny batted her eyelashes at her briefly....though it was likely she was just blinking and that Flo was going bonkers about a girl she hadn't met and that she was fucked.

The third time they interacted it was at a party that Flo was dragged along to by her friends Chris and PJ. She was busy telling them not to get wasted because she knew she would have to be the one chaperoning them home when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Danny, now the most beautiful girl according to Flo, was smiling up at her shyly while Flo had the most comical gape as she stared Danny down. She immediately wanted to protect her, hug her and shower her with attention. The urge was overwhelming but...baby steps Flo, baby steps. She gulped and held out her hand so she could introduce herself.

"Hey, I'm Flo the dorky one who may or may not have been a creep alert in your books."  Flo mentally slapped herself for her awkwardness but was rewarded by a cute giggle that resounded in her ears. What in the world had she done to deserve that godly sound?

"Hey I'm Danny I live across the street and um no not really, you were never a creep in my books. And I have a lot of books." Score; Flo could tell Danny was as nervous as she was and plucked up the courage to ask her to the drinks table to grab some "drinks" with the intention of talking to her more. She unceremoniously abandoned Chris and PJ who were undoubtedly curious as to why their friend was a stuttering and blushing mess in front of another girl their age. Either that or they were wasted enough to construct their fantasies about the two girls and Flo thought that was hilarious. 

They gave it few weeks before they started dating for it to be official. They already spent all their free time together and hey, what's one more label. Danny was like a cat: sweet, loving, snuggly, possessive and of course lazy and Flo would not have it any other way. Flo was like a pup: protective, overbearing and a literal sunshine and fit Danny perfectly. The boys knew of course, some didn't take her seriously but Chris and PJ knew more than to make fun of Flo about it. They soothed her when the voices got too loud, spent time with her when the other boys felt too disgusted to even look at her straight in the eye. Not that Flo cared anyway only that she would rather Danny not know about it. Always smiling, always putting up a front so that her rose would be happy. 

Danny didn't seem to mind so much about Chris and PJ as she was bothered about the other boys Flo seemed to defend as though she had something to hide. Her assumptions were proved heartbreakingly wrong when she confronted PJ one day out of sheer despair. When Danny finally did go on a raging fit against the complete lads that were playing football, the school remembered it for weeks.

She stormed off in a daze to find Flo and that evening she held Flo as she cried into her shoulder as she made her promised never to hurt for Danny again. The snuggled that night until they fell asleep cocooned around each other. Flo's mother found them in the morning and laid a blanket over them before leaving with a smile on her face. 

The first time they kissed, it was when they had fallen into a natural banter, in their natural habitat. 

"Hey, come sit next to me I don't have a disease." She said chucking a plushie at Danny who was selecting a song to play.

"Wait, what was that first muse song you showed me?" She asked before plopping on the carpet next to her when Flo couldn't help sniff the air for her sweet lily scent. 

"Stop sniffing me, you dingus. Wasn't it Sunburn?" She went on unrelenting as though with a purpose. 

"Wha- yeah. That's the one it's really got the best instrumental and I showed it to you because I thought you would maybe want to play it on the piano." She relaxed into the bed as Flo started playing it out on the phone. The rain poured outside and everything seemed perfect and effortless. 

Danny was now curled into her and was softly humming the song as she drew circles on the back of a clasped hand of Flo's. Flo didn't want her to stop, ever. She felt a jolt when she realised as much and her heart picked up pace. She sighed out slowly as she bent her neck ever so slightly to press her lips against her ruffled head. She felt Flo exhale softly as she lifted her head up to close the distance between them. Effortless.

The day Flo came out to her parents, her mother smiled the widest but her mother was the only one who smiled. No one smiled for Danny except Flo's mother and that's what made it slightly okay, if at all. 

After 10 years if you ask them, one now a photographer and one a budding pianist, what saved them when things got bad, they would point at each other because each other was all they had for the longest time. Against all odds Danny was finally able to change her last name to Lester. Against all odds, they were happier than they could ever be. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It really is rubbish ^.^


End file.
